


Undeveloped AU One Shot Collections

by ahunmaster



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Jungle, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Purge Fusion, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Animals, Aristocracy, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Bodily Fluids, Circus Freak AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, F!Prowl, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F!Wheeljack, F/M, Fake Marriage, First Meetings, Gen, Gender Bender, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied non-consensual groping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Massage, Master/Slave, Mermaids, Mermen, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Nightly Visitor AU, OCs - Freeform, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Petformers AU, Pets, Politics, Prize of War AU, Purge AU, Rape/Non-con Elements, Remote Tribe, Rescue Missions, Secret Lovers, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Slavery, Talking, War, masseur AU, other people's AU, upping the rating cause of one post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: One Shots and AUs that had nowhere else to go or develop.  Titles listed in chapter for easier locating.





	1. Mermaid AU - Prowl/Constructicons - Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random series of one shots from alternate universes that didn't expand into anything bigger. I will try to put appropriate warnings and summaries for all of them.
> 
> Updated 6/20/17: Have upped the rating to teen due to new chapter with more adult themes.
> 
> Updated 7/24/17: Moved rating to Mature because of latest chapter and its heavy themes.

 

After a long day doing her duty for Optimus Prime, Prowl was finally ready to call it a night.  She would have to finish up checking out her contact's sources and info tomorrow.

 

Right now, she just needed to get all this sweat and grime off her.

 

It was too far to walk back to the castle and get a nice hot bath.  She would have to do with the bath this inn she was staying at provided.

 

The only problem was that she had to bathe with ocean water as the bath was connected to the ocean.  She would have to scrub off all the dirt and grime in the ocean and then rinse off with well water.

 

Well... that was the best one could get out here.

 

It wasn't all that bad.  She had the whole bath to herself.  And a nice view of the ocean to rest and relax to while watching the waves.

 

Too bad it wasn't meant to last.

 

She wasn't even in the bath ten minutes before she felt that feeling of being watched.  And after double-checking to make sure it wasn't that old inn keeper, she quickly realized who it was.

 

Or rather... who they were.

 

She could feel the rage seething off her face as she saw five heads bob in and out of the ocean just beyond the bathhouse's structure.

 

Primus, were they stalking her from the sea or something?

 

Knowing that she needed to sleep and that she needed to get clean, Prowl said nothing as she seethed in the water.  She knew they would be joining her soon and that they would start doing 'inappropriate' things.

 

As much as any woman would want nothing more than five hot mermen around her in a bath, Prowl could only glare as they finally joined her to nuzzle and kiss her.

 

That information her contact had better been worth all this.

 

END


	2. Purge AU - Cyclonus/F!Tailgate - The Last Man Standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyclonus is beginning to regret trying to help his neighbor during the yearly Purge.

 

It was oddly quiet in the warehouse this night.  It usually was whenever it was used for the Purge.  But it did get loud sometimes when the men chatted or watched TV.

 

The same could be said for tonight.  It was quiet at first, then it got a little loud here and there when the men met up and now it was quiet again.

 

Except for Tailgate's sniffling.  That was new.

 

Cyclonus could only hold her as they hid in one of the rafters.  All the other men were dead, killed by Cyclonus in some manner.  All because they couldn't let one small woman stay the night with them.

 

He was beginning to regret everything.  He should have just come and let his neighbor be.  Left her to fend for herself during the Purge while he was safe in here (relatively speaking, there was no telling what could happen if one pissed off the wrong person).

 

But now he had killed the rest of Galvatron's men.  Even Scrouge, probably the one he had a decently relationship with.  The poor fool.  He had gotten between him and another man, trying to stop them.  Galvatron was only useful to Nemesis as long as his crew was useful, so there was no point to killing each other.

 

A bullet blowing up his head had put an end to any last attempt of rational diplomacy.  It was now full out anarchy.  Cyclonus doing everything possible to keep innocent Tailgate safe while the other were full out gearing for his head.

 

This was why adding a woman to any anarchy scenario full of men was never a good idea.  Animal instinct just took over and rational logic had to kill a lot of people just to stay up on top.

 

There was no good solution for Cyclonus to get out of this.  Or Tailgate.  Galvatron usually sat in his locked office during the Purge, but there was no way he had no knowledge of what had just happened.  He would be coming after them and Cyclonus didn't know if he could stop the man.

 

He had to choose.  Tailgate or Galvatron.  If he killed Galvatron, he would save Tailgate.  But then he would need to find some other form of protection from someone other than Nemesis for having killed one of the man's forces.  But if he begged hard enough, reasoned that the others had been blatant fools and it had been their fault for trying to kill him, he could earn the man's favor again.  Provided he cover the costs... and have Tailgate help pacify the man.

 

Still, Nemesis would be pissed regardless and there was no telling what the man would do to them once he learned they destroyed each other.

 

Cyclonus grinded his teeth as he moved to try to shush the crying woman.  Whatever came next, he was not going to like it one bit.

 

END


	3. Purge AU - Cyclonus/F!Tailgate - When the Killing Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tailgate had gone with Cyclonus hoping for a safe place during the Purge. But she being there had only brought the madness of the Purge to them.

 

Why was this happening?  Why was this happening?  Primus, she should have just stayed and held out at her apartment!

 

Her neighbor had offered her protection here, but it wasn't safe at all!  All he had done was lock her in a place with himself and a bunch of other guys.  Some really bad guys.

 

She could hear Cyclonus outside this office with one of them.  He had told them she was not there to do any harm.  She was only here because she had paid him for protection, Cyclonus's lie, from the Purge.

 

The others didn't seem to care.  Nor that fact that her payment was being made to Galvatron himself.  They wanted a piece of the cut.  And they wanted her to pay it with something other than money.

 

She was so focused on the closed door that she didn't even notice that the other door had opened.  And she didn't even realize the other man was there until he grabbed her.

 

Tailgate could barely get out a scream before he covered it with his hand and started to drag her back.

 

"Don't let everyone know where you are.  I just want to get our payment first... and I doubt you want all of us to take it at once-"

 

Fear had barely set in when the blade came out of nowhere to pierce his throat.  She could only fall to the ground paralyzed as she saw her neighbor push the now gasping man to the ground and slit his throat open, spraying blood everywhere before the man finally died.

 

"We need to go."

 

Tailgate was starting to back up when Cyclonus got up quickly to grab her.

 

"Once they find the bodies, they'll be coming after us with everything they have."

 

"Every-" She gasped when she saw the man who had been arguing with him laying just outside the office, his neck twisted around.

 

"Everything."

 

Fleeing would have seemed like the right solution, but as he had said before, the key to unlocking this warehouse was with his boss and it was to protect them from what was going on outside.

 

But now... they were trapped in this place until morning.  With about a dozen other guys who would now want Cyclonus dead... and her.

 

END


	4. Circus Freak AU - Bloodshed/Thornstriker - Small Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thornstriker thinks about Bloodshed and how she can help him after getting him away from the circus that locked him up.

 

Murmurs tickled her ear as her hair was brushed aside.  A nose rubbed the outer edge of her ear, almost like a dog.

 

Thornstriker chuckled softly.  She didn't want to think of the young man as such, but Bloodshed had clearly been neglected by the circus.  They had done little to teach him anything about being... human.

 

It wasn't fair.  He was a human even if he looked a little different.  He had the right to know how to speak properly.  To read or to understand other human beings as one.

 

She could only hope that his own parents had not done this to their own child.  Bloodshed reacted negatively when she had asked about them, especially his father.  But she didn't pass judgement.  She had no idea what had happened to them and they both could have loved him dearly before something terrible had happened to them.

 

But that was the past.  Now, she was more focused on keeping him safe and trying to help him learn to be more human and less the monster they used to call him.

 

Still, some days she was just more content to sit with him and let him hold her.  Just cuddle and roll around with in the hay of the barn he was hiding in like a child.

 

She had been hoping to teach him how to identify some different types of food today, like potatoes and meat and cookies.  But her little picnic basket would have to wait a little longer.

 

Bloodshed was too busy cuddling her and Thornstriker knew it would be a while before he let go.

 

END


	5. Masseur AU - Airstream/F!Wheeljack - The Thursday Regular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday's are Airstream favorite days to work. It's when his favorite regular comes in to get her weekly massage.

 

"Airstream!  Your Thursday regular is here!"

 

His shoulders perked up.  Even though he had just finished up with an older woman who had been berating him and running her mouth the whole time, he didn't feel tired anymore.

 

Rolling his shoulders out, the young man walked out with a smile on his face.  "It's good to see you, Miss Wheeljack."

 

Primus, the blush on her face.  "H-Hello, Mr. Airstream."

 

"So... the usual?  Or would you like to try the aromatic one again?"

 

"Just the usual," Wheeljack followed after Airstream to his usual working room, "C-Could you... possibly focus on my back today?"

 

"Your back?" Airstream turned to her as he helped her step into his working area, "Did something happen?"

 

"Oh no!  No, no, it's just that it's been getting a little stiff lately.  Probably from work or something, but it has been feeling a little tight..."

 

"That's alright.  You are the customer." Airstream guided her to the changing room. "Your robe is inside as usual.  Just come out when you're ready and we'll get started."

 

Nodding, the shy woman entered and slowly closed the door behind her.  As Airstream caught a glimpse of her looking at him as he turned away, she blushed even harder as the door closed.

 

He had to hold back a chuckle.  Primus, she was so beautiful when she blushed.

 

Still, he had to get to work.  Double checking that his station was fully cleaned after his last client, Airstream when to work at scrubbing his hands and arms down.

 

As he was drying off, he heard the door open and close to the changing room.

 

"Alright then," he turned around to the heavenly sight of Wheeljack blushing in her robe, "If you could please get on the table, Miss Wheeljack."

 

It took her a moment, but Wheeljack nodded as she waited until he turned away to lower her robe to her waist.  Keeping her eye on him, she felt relieved as his back was kept to her while she proceeded to lay down on the matted massage table.

 

"Are you ready, Miss Wheeljack?"

 

"Y-Yes... Mr. Airstream."

 

"Alright then," Wheeljack heard him squirt some lotion onto his hands, "Let's work out those kinks."

 

And when she felt those hands touch her shoulders, all she could do was fall into a nirvana like state as her talented masseur tenderly worked out all the aches and pains in her body.

 

END


	6. Circus Freak AU - Bloodshed/Thornstriker - To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thornstriker couldn't bear the thought of leaving the young man to suffer as a freak in the circus. So she sets out to rescue him in her brother's pick up.

 

Thornstriker couldn't believe she was doing this.  How could a good student like herself think to do this?

 

How had she ended up like this - miles from home in her brother's pick up trying to tow a sideshow freak's cage out from the circus he was in?

 

God, she should have asked her friend Warpath for help.  She couldn't count how many times she had nearly been caught trying to drive around all the circus performers to get to the back where the freaks were kept.

 

She was lucky his was on the edge.  After all, being called "The Red Beast" made others wary of you.  He was at least a good couple hundred meters from the others.

 

But even as she approached his cage to try and tie it to the back of her brother's pick up, she could not see him as that.

 

Ever since her family had come to the circus last week, she had been unable to forget this one from the sideshow freak show.  Out of all the ones featured including the conjoined twins and the fire eating child, he was the one who stuck out in her mind.

 

This... beast was chained up to his display, slumped and otherwise unresponsive to anything anyone did to him.  Except for the whip that his 'handler' used to get him to respond to the audience.

 

Thornstriker had not been in awe like some of the audience.  She had been scared and in shock like the rest including her brother.  But she had felt something more.

 

This beast - no - man, he had been so broken, so withdrawn.  Treated like an animal for his looks, his hulking figure and sharp teeth and animal like roar.  What about him was a beast when he only did this because he was tortured and hurt?

 

As she struggled to tie the cage on wheels to the truck, she looked up to see its inhabitant watching her in awe, his red eyes quivering as he hovered by the bars where she was attaching the cage and truck.

 

"I-It's okay, Mister.  I-I'm going to get you out of here, okay?"

 

She wasn't sure if he could understand her.  Swallowing back her fear, she went back to the chain, tugging it tight as she let it hang connected.

 

"Okay," she turned back to the Red Beast, "We're going to go on a little trip now, okay?"

 

Thornstriker wasn't sure why she had waited.  Maybe she hoped he would speak or maybe just stare at her more.  But she hadn't expected him to nod and move to hold onto the sturdier bars.

 

Getting over the shock, the young girl quickly got back in the truck and started it up.  And with no problems pulling the metal cage, she quietly dragged the cage behind her as she drove away from the circus.

 

She had no idea how she would help him stay out of the circus's hands, but this was a start at least.

 

END


	7. Coffee Shop AU - F!Wheeljack and Airstream - Physics or Cream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airstream and Wheeljack sit next to each other at a coffee shop and unexpectedly make a connection.

"Umm... excuse me?"

 

Airstream looked up from his phone to see a young woman standing next to his table nervously.  "Yes?"

 

"Uh... D-Do you mind if I sit here?" She pointed at the empty seat next to him.

 

He blinked for a moment before a quick glance around the coffee shop made him aware of the fact that this seat next to him was the last open one.  Not that he cared, but still... "It's fine."

 

"T-Thank you."

 

Airstream gave her some space as she pulled out a laptop from her bag and opened it up.  She was probably from the local university.  He knew a lot of their students came into the Fitness Gym he worked in, so it should be no surprise that they would also come to this coffee shop as well.

 

The sudden barrage of smashing keys made him jump as he turned to see the woman furiously typing away.  Bloody hell, just what was she doing?

 

The woman noticed his staring and turned to face him. She ended up giving her own small jump when she noticed the hot, buff cutie she had managed to work up the nerve to ask to sit next to was staring at her.  "Ah, I-I'm sorry!  A-Am I bothering you?"

 

"N-No... No," he meekly replied as he started to look over to see what the hell she was furiously typing out. "I... If it's not intrusive, just what exactly are you working on?"

 

What exactly that was causing this woman to nearly destroy the keyboard on her laptop?

 

"Uh... well..." This was so awkward!  She had no one but her professors to talk about her research paper, but she didn't want to look like some crazy science lady in front of this hot guy!  "I-It's just m-my research paper... onquantumphysicsandhowtoutilizeitfortransporta-"

 

Wheeljack turned beet red as she curled up over the laptop.  What the hell was she doing?  Oh, now he was going to think she was weird and-

 

"You're studying quantum physics?" He suddenly seemed more alive and interested as he shuffled closer. "Are you basing it on Einstein's theories or the Schwarzschild metric?"

 

"Huh?"  Wait, how did he know about those two?

 

"Oh... sorry." He hesitated for a moment. "I-I studied quantum physics for a bit under Professor Skyfire."

 

"You did?" Wheeljack lit up at the name. "He's one of my advisors on my research paper."

 

"Then you're in good hands," Airstream chuckled. "He helped me out a lot on my research paper in senior year."

 

"Oh!  What was yours about?"

 

"De-Broglie's wavelength and how it differed with different forms of matter."

 

"Wow."

 

And that was the start of a long afternoon of quantum physics and professors that led to the two to become fast friends.

 

END


	8. Prize of War AU - Cyclonus/F!Tailgate - To the Spoils of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyclonus only cared about two things in war; honor and discipline. He had no interest in claiming a woman during the war until his Commander practically threw one at him.

 

"Ha ha! A fine day for a celebration, don't you think, Cyclonus?"

 

"Yes, my lord." Cyclonus wasn't as exuberant as his commander was, but he was a stoic man to begin with.  Despite the rest of their band of brothers cheering for the end of the battle, Cyclonus kept his horse steady as they rode back to their camp.

 

Unlike his comrades, he didn't wish to jolt the woman lying over his horse.

 

Once the orders had been received that they had won the battle, they had killed the last of their prisoners, an enemy squad that had caught by surprise, before taking the few living females that had been traveling with the squad with them.  Prizes of the war for all the men.

 

Cyclonus had taken no part in the selection.  But Galvatron, his commander, had thrown the last girl at him after no one else grabbed her during the rush to claim a woman in the first minute.  He had said Cyclonus needed a woman to work out his stress and stubbornness.

 

He had been thankful for the gift from his commander, but a girl was not something he would have wanted to bring back as a spoil of the war.  He had been fine with a fine sword and head armor he had won from a prominent general a while back.  He didn't need another person that would require him to look after and take care of.

 

Once they had returned to their camp, the celebration went underway fast.  Laughter and booze filled the air. Some men had even returned to their tents early to enjoy their war prizes sooner than the other.

 

The second-in-command merely made sure the horses were taken care of and the perimeter was secure before he made his way back to his tent.  He ignored the men drinking the night away and the frightened women who were forced to serve their captors.

 

Entering his own tent, he saw his woman shiver by the side of the bed, obviously frightened by her new 'master' returning.

 

If one could listen past the cheering and laughter, they could make out the sounds of what was happening to those women whose masters had gone to bed early.

 

"P-Please-"

 

He lifted an eyebrow, watching the poor woman crawl in front of him and kiss his feet.

 

"Please... b-be gentle?  I-I have never-"

 

"I have no intention of forcing myself on you."

 

This made the woman jump, most likely because of his coarse voice.  He was a great singer, as everyone else told him, but his normal voice was like metal scratching against metal.

 

"I do not need or require the pleasures of a woman.  I only have you because my lord saw it fit to reward me with you."

 

"B-But-"

 

"But I do require some help for the coming battles."

 

"B-Battles?"

 

"We have defeated your men, but the war is not over yet," he said as he moved to start undressing himself, causing the woman to crawl back into the bed again in fear. "My lord will most likely be promoted to a higher position and I will have to help him out with more work, meaning I will have less time to attend to myself."

 

"T-Then I must-?"

 

"Yes." He hung up his battle armor and replaced his undergarments with a loose tunic for sleeping. "I will need someone to help clean my clothes and armor, keep my blades sharpened, cook my meals, and other necessities."

 

He finished getting ready before turning around to stare down the woman.  "While I am certain I can handle my affairs without any problems, I will still make the offer to you anyway.  If you choose to stay as my woman, you will have to do all of this with no complaints and no mistakes.  Do you understand that?"

 

She nodded once, still scared stiff of his imposing figure towering over her small stature.

 

"However, you may also choose to not be my woman.  But I must warn you: if you choose not to be my woman or if you make yourself more of a nuisance with me than a good worker, I will simply give you to someone else.  I advise you to think that over carefully."

 

Her first thought had been to say no; no, she did not want to be this strange man's woman.  She had been a homeless woman who had only been with that unit of warriors because she was given food and a bed for cleaning the horses and other foul chores no one else had wanted to do.  It was why no man had picked her out at first when they were claiming women; she had reeked to high heavens of feces and mud.

 

She smelled better now since the commander had thrown her into the river before presenting her to this man.  A man she did not wish to be the woman of.

 

But as she thought it over more, she realized he was the better option.  She had heard the other women and what the men were doing to them in their own tents.  This man said he had no interest in doing that.

 

He could have been lying.  But he may also be telling the truth... She didn't want to risk being someone else's plaything when she could settle for simply being another's servant. 

 

"I-I understand," she said as she bowed again, "H-How may I serve you, mas-?"

 

"Do  _not_  call me that," Primus how he hated that word, "You will call me 'lord' and nothing else."

 

"U-Understood, m-my lord," she pressed her face even harder into the ground, "I-Is there anything I can do for you, my lord?"

 

Cyclonus looked around his tent before he returned his gaze to her, "Clean yourself up and grab something clean to sleep in.  I do not have a bed for you yet, so you will have to share my bed until I get you something tomorrow."

 

He turned only to stop when he saw her horrified look when she looked up at him. "I already told you, I'm not interested in you.  I simply do not wish to have to clean up a corpse in the morning just because you died of the cold overnight."

 

It took another piercing glare for the woman to follow through with her lord's orders.  It took her little time to clean up with the bowl of water he had in his tent. But once she finished washing herself off, she removed her old clothes to take an old robe as her sleeping clothes.

 

When she finally crawled into his bed, she flinched for a moment when his arms came around her.

 

"Relax," he said. "I'd rather you didn't fall off the bed and wake me up."

 

Her breath hitching, she nodded as she allowed him to pull her close.

 

It was his warm body that allowed her to fall asleep that night for it was the only time she felt so safe ever since she could remember.

  

END


	9. Train AU - Bloodshed/Thornstriker - Bodyguard Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what had happened on the train before, Bloodshed isn't going to let anything like that happen to Thornstriker again.

 

It was like any other normal morning: Thornstriker and Bloodshed walking to the station to get the next train to go to school.

 

Except this time, it was a little more awkward than usual.

 

After what had happened last Friday, the situation now was both tense and surprisingly cute at the same time, with a moody Bloodshed keeping himself by Thornstriker's side at all times.  She was used to her best friend walking with her, but he was dead set on not letting her out of his sight or out of his reach.

 

It just made waiting for the train to come even more awkward, especially when no one else seemed to want to dare to stand around the petite pretty girl and her glaring male friend.

 

That train could not have come fast enough...

 

But it didn't stop there.  Once Thornstriker and Bloodshed got onto the train, it was as if he was determined to stay by her side to make sure no other gropers could get near her.  So much so that he ended up shielding her from the rest of the crowd in the train by literally putting his body between her and everyone else, glaring at anyone who came even remotely close to her.

 

Primus, did she feel bad for these commuters.

 

"Umm... Bloodshed?" she asked nervously to her friend's back as he kept vigil watch on everyone else who was staring back, nearly ready to piss themselves. "I-I'm thankful that you're looking out for me, b-but y-you don't need to do this much..."

 

Bloodshed looked back at her, his eyes softening a bit before he turned to stare down the morning commuters again.  "They just stood by and let some pervert feel you up.  None of them even bothered to say anything to try and stop him.  That makes them just as guilty as that bastard."

 

He did have a habit of not letting things go easily.  It looked like he was still shaken up about last week's events as well.

 

Thornstriker sighed. Even if it was a bit much, the gesture was still sweet. He really cared about her and she couldn't hate him for that. She reached up to put a hand on his shoulder. "...Thank you."

 

He flinched for a moment before composing himself again. "N-No problem."

 

"Still, couldn't you at least let the older woman sit down next to us?  I think she needs to sit down..."

 

As if on cue, the doors open at the next station and that old woman, who looked more frightened of Bloodshed than tired, quickly scrambled out of the train along with a good number of the commuters.

 

Bloodshed tossed back a look at Thornstriker.  "Problem solved."

 

She sighed again.  This was going to be a long commute.

 

END


	10. Petformers AU - Bloodshed/Thornstriker - A Perfect Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thornstriker loves her new friend; Bloodshed is still trying to get used to living in a home with an owner.

She knew nothing about the world outside her owner's house. Her faithful little escapade that day had nearly gotten her killed.

But it had also gotten her a new friend.

Bloodshed had taken some time to get used to his new home. Having been on the streets for a long time, he didn't like not being able to run everywhere. It was just too constraining to be only allowed to walk around in small boxed up area and an enclosed backyard. Luckily for him though, his new owner took him to the park as often as she could. 

Seeing how badly some strays were, he was glad to have an owner.

Thornstriker knew he liked his new owner too. While he was very aloof at first, he grew to love his owner just as much as she and her brother did. Even if it was hard to see it, especially after days like the one time he went to see the vet and came back with a cone around his head.

She couldn't remember the last time she had seen her brother laugh so hard.

But she knew how to make it better. Just hanging out in backyard and lying next to each other. Thornstriker had to move to sit on his cone since he had trouble seeing her through the stupid contraption.

Still, to have their noses nuzzle together while they listened to the sounds of the world outside...

Thornstriker couldn't think of a more perfect afternoon.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petformers was the original idea of 'peanutchan' on DA.


	11. Jungle AU - Megatron/Eclipse - Rough Housing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eclipse is learning about her own sexual pleasures as her husband shows her just what his are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU features Eclipse, a young modern woman, who ends up becoming the wife of Megatron, a young chief of a very remote tribe in the Amazon.

 

Eclipse had gotten used to her husband's needs.  Especially the fact that he was quite demanding and had a lot of stamina to use up.

 

Primus, how many nights had she barely managed to stay awake to keep up with his inhumane libido?

 

But he was patient... somewhat.  Megatron took time to get her endurance up.  Took time to find her favorite spots and favorite positions.  The chief even took into consideration that she had only had a few lovers in her life and helped her to build up a drive to keep up with his.

 

Soon enough, Eclipse was staying up with him all night riding orgasm after orgasm with him.

 

Still... she hadn't gotten quite used to how rough he could be.

 

It seemed like every other night, Eclipse would wake up to find new bruises and red marks all over her body and in places she didn't know she had.  And sometimes there were even a few tiny bite marks as well.

 

She complained... but only once in a while.  Even though she hadn't built up an endurance to Megatron's rough sex yet, that didn't mean she didn't like it.

 

Color her shocked at the thought of possibly being a masochist, but just the feeling of being pressed down into their bed with her husband over her... pounding into her over and over until she could no longer sit straight.  Primus, she would get hot just thinking about it.

 

All she needed to do was just build up her stamina and endurance enough to take Megatron on any given night.  Soon, she would be able to take him on his nights of love making.  His nights of passion.  And his nights of pure sadism as well.

 

But she would only take it so far.  Eclipse loved the rough housing, but if she had to wake up being unable to stand with bruising grips on her neck and legs for everyone to see...

 

Megatron had another thing coming if he thought she would take it lying down.

 

END


	12. Purge AU - Megatron/Eclipse/Lugnut/Shockwave - Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron knew that anything he and his cohorts did during the Purge would not be held accountable by the law. But that didn't mean their minds would absolve them of their crimes once the Purge was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Purge one shot contains implied and small parts of Non-Con/Rape. Please take precautions reading this one since it is more mature than the other one shots I have submitted.

 

"Stop crying, Lugnut."

 

It should have be a disgrace for the bodyguard to be crying in front of his boss, but considering the circumstances, he didn't have a good excuse to beat the crap out of the other for crying.  Not after what had happened.

 

The soft cries were enough to make Megatron lose his libido even though he was still thrusting into the unresponsive Eclipse below him.

 

Shockwave would have been the one to address the issue rather than leaving it to his boss, but he wasn't in great shape either.  He was just sitting on one of the chairs, hands clasped tightly together as he kept his eyes on the ground.

 

In the dim lighting of the room, Megatron could have sworn his secretary's hands were shaking.

 

Meanwhile, the man crouched down on the floor against the wall whined again, his head falling further into his hands after he looked up at his boss.  The sight of the ravaged woman on the bed only made him whimper harder.

 

Now it was getting annoying and Megatron forced himself to finish up quicker than he had wanted, releasing another load of cum into the already sticky pussy.  Strands of their collective mixed juices stuck to his cock as he pulled out of her.

 

Eclipse didn't even so much as whine, only blinking once as her legs tried to move.  But after being fucked for nearly nine hours nonstop by three men, she could do little at the moment then twitch.

 

"...The purge will be ending soon, sir."

 

Megatron gave his secretary a glare.  He wasn't dumb.  He had a clock in the room and he could see they had at least an hour before the Purge ended.

 

"And your point is?"

 

"... It may be best if we start getting Miss Eclipse ready to bring her back home."

 

The man on the floor hiccupped harder as his knees drew up closer to his chest.

 

"We still have an hour-"

 

"I know, sir... but it may be best to get her back home before the Purge is over.  There is still the chance of being arrested for kidnapping if we still have her once it’s over."

 

Megatron was about to order him to shut up when Lugnut started wailing again, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks as he pushed off his mask and threw it away.

 

Damn it, he thought, there was no way anything else was going to get done here at this rate.

 

"...Fine.  You two can do whatever you want.  I'm taking a shower.  Be ready to leave once I'm done."

 

Shockwave still didn't move, only responding with a nod.  Lugnut's wails had calmed down a bit, but as he pulled his hands back, Megatron grimaced in disgust at the tear-stained, snot-filled face of his bodyguard.

 

"Y-Y-Ye- S-S-S-Sir." It was almost impossible to make out from the spittle and sputter clinging to the man's lips as he tried to wipe them off.

 

Megatron let out a growl before he got off the bed and marched into his bathroom.

 

The smell of sex and tears were still on him.  Eclipse's salty tears had rubbed off on him while they had had their way with her that night.  He had hoped the sex would have overpowered it, but it only made the saltiness stronger and him more nauseous.

 

He wasn't upset about tonight.  He had done what had needed to be done.  He had taken what he had wanted within the laws of the land.  The Purge gave him the means to take what he had wanted for so long.

 

But seeing the man in the mirror only made his stomach wretch when he couldn't recognize the reflection.

 

END


	13. Nightly Visitor AU - Bombrush and Eclipse - A Small Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As lovers to the lord and lady of the household, Bombrush and Eclipse spend a lot of time together when they aren't with their lovers. But they haven't talked much.

 

"So how long have you been with Megatron?"

 

Eclipse turned away from the mirror she was cleaning to look at the man changing the curtains.  "I'm sorry?"

 

"You and Megatron," he finished hanging up the new curtains before he sat down next to her.  "I was just wondering... if you're fine telling me."

 

Eclipse stared at him for a few seconds before turning back to the small mirror in her hands.  Bombrush hoped he hadn't upset her, but the silence was getting to him and he thought a little small talk would pass time along.

 

Besides, he had spent most of his time employed here at his new Lord's mansion talking about himself when he was working with her.  At the beginning, he was mostly talking with the maids who were working with Eclipse, but once the woman was comfortable around him, he had begun talking with her as well.  Mostly of himself and Soundwave, once he was sure that he could trust her.

 

One could never be too careful with nobles and their lovers.

 

"My mother used to work for Megatron's father.  He was the younger brother of the Lord of the house.  The Lord was fair, but very weak."

 

"Ah yes, I remember him."  Bombrush remembered that bit of news when he was much younger.  "Lord Megatronus's death was the talk for a while.  Everyone assumed his brother Megazarak killed him, but nothing could ever be proven."

 

"Y-yes..."

 

"Oh, sorry.  Go on."

 

"Yes... It made sense.  Megatronus had lost his wife to childbirth and his own heir had died in an accident.  His only remaining children were too young, so it was the best opportunity.  But no one could ever prove it."

 

Bombrush waited for her to finish before directing conversation back to Megatron, "I can assume you met Megatron working for his father?"

 

"Yes... I was born when he was starting to learn to fight.  My mother was a maid to him and his father before I was old enough to serve Megatron.  My mother went to serve the Lord of the house once I became Megatron's maid."

 

Calculating that in his mind, that would mean she had to have been seven or eight by the time Megazarak became the Lord of the house after his brother's sudden death.

 

"We were together so much that we started to become friends.  We grew closer after his father starting making poor decisions and trades as the Lord.  Megatron was... frustrated with his father and the Lord... took much of his frustration out on him for being a 'failure'."

 

Bombrush's eyes widened at that.  Soundwave had told him Megatron had a rough childhood, but he didn't think it was anything like that.

 

Still, he probably should have expected that considering what sort of father Razorcut was to his own 'children'.

 

"... So you two starting getting together when he became Lord?  Or was it before?"

 

"After.  We were just close friends before, but..."

 

"... But?"

 

"When I started bleeding.  His father..."

 

"Oh..." he said as he began to piece things together.  "If you don't wish to continue."

 

"I-It's fine.  I... don't..."

 

"What happened after Megatron became the Lord?"  He could tell she was nervous, so he figured it was best to divert the topic to something easier.

 

"Oh, yes, we... I fell in love with him when I was... older. And he said he loved me too. And though he did go around with other women, he always brought me to his bed when he was home."

 

Clever bastard.  Megatron was no fool to try and make others believe he was a celibate.  Not with his lineage and attitude.

 

"So... you've been by his side since the very beginning."

 

"Yes.  Even though I can never be his wife," Eclipse hiccupped, coughing to clear her throat with an apology, "I can at least warm his bed."

 

Bombrush muddled over it before he let out a chuckle.  "Well, I can't say being his wife would be better than being his lover."

 

"I'm... sorry?"

 

"My dear Eclipse," he reached out to rest his hand on her own, "I've seen a lot in my life and I can assure you that though it may not always be the case, marriages don't seem to be all those all stories make them out to be."

 

"They... don’t'?"

 

"Yes, marriages for love are sweet and all, but if Megatron married you, he would never be able to fulfill his goal of acquire all his father had lost and more, right?"

 

"Of course," Eclipse glumly agreed with.

 

"But wives don't have a lot of leeway in the world.  If you were Megatron's wife, you would have to deal with keeping yourself pretty and avoiding being cut up by other's words and gossip.  You've seen those at those parties, haven't you?"

 

Eclipse shuddered.  Lord, the backstabbing and ruthlessness by the nobles at those parties were horrifying to witness.  And even couples who were married to each other!

 

"The way I see it, Megatron found a way to beat the broken system along with my dear Soundwave.  No one can attack them because of their married status and we have some protection merely being their lovers.  Besides, as nobles say, one chooses a lover while they serve to preserve a marriage."

 

Eclipse chuckled.  Well, at least he had gotten her mood up.  Perhaps he should trend more carefully into her story next time.

 

"Hey, it's almost dinner time.  You want to get some tea before we come back to get ready for tonight?"

 

Smiling softly, Eclipse nodded as she placed the small mirror down and allowed Bombrush to escort her to the kitchens.

 

It may not have been significant, but it had helped get some of the weight off her heart.

 

END


End file.
